Gamification
Definition *Gamification: To apply game mechanics to a non-gaming situation. Objectives, Points, Costs, and Rewards *An easy way to Gamify a situation is to create a list of objectives for a required situation and applying points to each objective. *By completing an objective you earn points. *The harder the objectives the more points the objectives are worth. *Rewards and incentives are assigned costs and require a certain number of points to obtain. *Whenever you collect enough points for an award you can pay the costs and subtract from your points to obtain the award. Ranks and Ranked Objectives *Objectives can be ranked. *Ranked Objectives require you to be a certain rank before you may complete those objectives. *Ranks have a cost just like rewards and can be obtained by paying a certain ammount of points. *The higher an objective is ranked the more points an objective is worth. Skills, Requirements, and Training Objectives *Some Objectives may be impossible to complete without a certain skill. *Objectives that require a specific skill will have the skill required listed in the Objective's requirements. *Training Objectives involve you learning or practicing a skill by completing a specific task using a skill that you are either mastering or have already mastered. *Completing Training Objectives helps you earn points while also helping you hone or acquire a new skill. Challenges, Team Objectives, and Competitions *You can challenge others to complete Objectives in return for rewards. *You can also complete Team Objectives and both be rewarded with points. *Competitions have you compete against another person to complete an objective and whoever completes the objective first receives the reward. Tiers and Daily Objectives *A tier is a set of objectives that one is responsible for completing. *When you advance to a higher tier you become responsible for a new set of objectives while still being responsible for the objectives of the previous tier. *Daily Objectives are objectives that you must complete every day. *There are also weekly, monthly, and annual objectives as well. Restrictions *A condition that prevents you from obtaining an award. *Examples include: costs, time limits, bonus objectives, ranks, tiers, etc. Bonus Objectives, Time Limits, and Risk Objectives *Bonus Objectives are objectives that must be completed in order to obtain a specific reward but are completely optional if you don't want that specific reward. *Time Limits are objectives that require you to complete them within a certain time frame in order to earn points for completing them. *Risk Objectives are objectives that if failed can cause you to loose a reward, and if successfully completed can allow you to obtain a new reward or get back a lost reward. Why use Gamification? *Gamification can help simplify tasks and allow for easier comprehension of ideas and obtainment of skills. *Gamification also allows for friendly competition for the collection of points and ranks and even opportunities for individuals to work together in order to test their skills and complete objectives. How to Gamify Your Everyday Life *Create a list of ten objectives that you must complete each day. *Rate each objective based on difficulty. *Apply point values to each objective. *Objectives that are more difficult are worth more points. *Completing an objective earns points. *Create a list of ten rewards and incentives that you would like to be able to obtain everyday. *Rate each incentive based on how much you desire it. *Apply cost values to each incentive. *The incentives that you desire most have higher cost values than less desirable incentives. *When you collect enough points to obtain an incentive with a cost value equal to or less than the amount of points you have collected, subtract the cost from your incentive and claim your reward. *Your goal each day is to obtain all your incentives, which you will be able to do by completing every one of your ten daily objectives. Sources *http://rocket-zone.blogspot.com/2014/07/how-to-gamify-your-everyday-life.html *http://rocket-zone.blogspot.com/2014/07/gamification.html Category:New Normal Category:Gamification Category:Training